The Sins of a Broken Angel
by IM-N0t-PRoMised
Summary: Lucy and Juvia were best of friends, and their friendship for each other was unconditional. However, when Juvia fell in love with a devil, Lucy must make a choice. Keep it a secret and let her best friend die? Or, make a decision and break her friends heart? Based on Episode 18: Sin like an Angel from Skip Beat!


**This fanfic was inspired by episode 18: Sin like an Angel in the manga/anime Skip Beat!**

 _Song of the Day: Unconditionally by Katy Perry: Tribute to Gruvia :3_

 **The Sins of a Broken Angel**

Normal POV

Up in the heavens, where a green, flower-filled meadow laid two angels smiling with all the content in their hearts. The angels name was Juvia, and Lucy.

While both were close as best friend could ever be, they were absolute complete opposites. Juvia was the angel of warmth, and her personality matched with her title. She was gentle, caring, and extremely shy, and she would not dare hurt anybody even if it was the most evil person of them all. And most of all she was very forgiving. Never in her life did she hold a grudge.

Wish the same could be said for Lucy.

Lucy was the angel of protection, and she ruled the night. Though she was calm and gentle like the moon, she holds the fiery passion of the stars and is rough around the edges. She can be brutal (Though not as brutal as Erza the archangel of the day, she was as fiery as the sun and her hair) and confident and would often get aggravated when someone made her loved ones cry. But she was protective and loyal. And her love was unimaginable by that.

* * *

During the night while Lucy was away, Juvia again played in the meadows feeling lonely. But in the moonlight, she saw a blue flower glistening ever so beautifully. As she bent to pick it up she tripped and fell over the clouds.

Panic and fear overcame her emotions, as she was too overwhelmed to fly. With silent tears she closed her eyes, as a chilling breeze blew gently blew on her pale skin. And everything turned pitch black.

* * *

Waking up with an unimaginable freezing temperature was not what Juvia expected to feel like. Sure she was an angel, but even angels die too, especially when she was too weak to stay in the human world. However, this place does not seem human-like at all.

It was covered with jagged rocks and frosted stalactites that hung over the place of what seemed to be a cave. The place was tinted blue, with a glistening yet dark, feeling surrounding the room.

"So you're finally awake," a malicious yyet chilling tone echoed throughout the cave

He looked at her with a cold, intense glare, yet there was a hint of softness that lied beneath his eyes. Juvia recognize him from anywhere. He was pride, part of the 7 deadly sins. And pride right now was stripped naked.

"Pride, you're clothes," she shrieked as she covered her eyes while blushing madly.

Embarrassed, he picked up his clothes while muttering a "Not again," as he began to put on his clothes.

Shaking himself of from the humiliation, he then responded, "My alias may be pride, but my real name is Gray."

Juvia the responded shyly in hushed tone, "And my name is Juvia."

"I saw you fell off, and I know you're an angel. I saved for the reason of my sin. I wanted to be the devil that saved the angel, the hero of hell."

Continuing he then said, "I also bandaged your wings, and preserved this…"

He then took out the pretty blue flower, and handed it out to her. "You know you should be thanking right now."

Juvia had her eyes wide open in surprise. She then ran up to him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you so much Gray-sama," she exclaimed, eyes filled with gratitude. And when Gray saw those eyes, his heart melted, _if he had one._

* * *

Throughout the days of spending time with each other, the two fell in love. But on the second week of her arrival, she had bowed her head down low in a depressing manor.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is thankful for the days you've spent with her, but Juvia has to return," Juvia said with a lonely tone. "But Juvia will visit you again."

With a tearful goodbye, they departed on their own ways with a kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy was frantically looking for her best friend everywhere. She's been already missing for two weeks, and her heart felt downcast without her. She then sat in their favorite place, the meadow and she cried. However, a gentle hand was place upon her shoulder as a familiar blue haired girl appeared.

"Lucy-san, Juvia is back."

And both of them hugged as both hearts missed each other.

"Juvia, where have you been," Lucy asked in a curios and worried tone.

Juvia was worried. She then covered it up that she got lost in the memory maze while helping a poor little boy rekindle with his old friend. And that was the first time an angel lied.

* * *

Days passed by and Lucy noticed the changes within Juvia. She was more upbeat and cheerful with the strangers. Usually she would just walk around, in a polite and shy way. She was also been disappearing quite often, and Lucy never knew where she went.

But one night, Lucy followed her, and she saw her enter one of the doorways to hell. She then followed her quietly without her knowing, through a crooked path. At last, they arrive upon what seemed to be an ice-like crystallized cave. Looking inside at what Juvia was doing, shock came over her as she saw her best friend kissing a devil.

And that was when Lucy knew what she had to do.

* * *

On that fateful, bright sunny day, a plan was to be done and an ominous feeling was surrounding the aura of Lucy. She had sent a fake note to Gray, that he was to meet Juvia at the old castle ruins for alone time.

Lucy knew the consequence of falling in love with a devil. She knew that the penalty would be death, and their souls will be sent to hell, for eternal torture. She saw it happened to Angel Mira, who fell in love with greed, Laxus. However, Laxus saved Mira. And both stayed in Laxus's cave for probably the rest of eternity.

In the distance, she saw a cloaked black figure floating in the sky, coming closer to the old castle ruins. As he approached and landed on the tower from where Lucy stood, he then greeted her with a hello. But he soon came to realize that she was not Juvia.

"Who are you," he questioned in distress and curiosity.

Lucy then responded with stern tone, "I'm Juvia's friend Lucy, and I'll make you pay for the pain you're about to cause her!"

She then lunged at Gray and she strangled his throat, as Gray was too shocked to react or fight back.

The next thing they knew was that Gray stopped breathing, as he tripped over the stones, and fell into the grounds, like Juvia did. His eyes were wide open, in shock as he fell to an untimely death.

Lucy then began to cry, in both sadness and relief. She finally had done it. But she knew the consequence of murder too. And it was as painful as the punishment that Juvia could've received.

* * *

In the end, Juvia killed herself in sadness that her one true love is gone, and her best friend killed him. Gray was later found by the other sins, and he was soon to be revived in a few months.

And Lucy? Her emotions of both joy and sadness took over her and drove her mad, that she went insane. She was then kept in rehabilitation center where she would spend her entire life condemned in there. Yet still she had no regret. After all, she can kill everyone else, right?

* * *

 **Whew, finally over. This my first time writing a drama, romance and angst mixed with a tidbit of horror.**

 **Please comment for any story suggestions, or pairings you would like to see more of.**

 **Have a nice day/night**

 **\- Promise-san**


End file.
